Chocolate
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Um Malfoy, Uma Weasley... Uma sala vazia e um chocolate! Todo mundo tem seus segredinhos!DG SHORTFIC CAP EXTRAAA! A PEDIDOSSS!
1. SHORT FIC!

_**Disclaimer: Nada disso eh meu! Vocês jah sabem neh?**_

**_N/a: Minha primeira short... c vcs gostarem pode até ter continuação! hehehehe_**

_**Chocolate...**_

Ela se esgueirou pelos corredores, silenciosamente. Nas mãos a barra bem segura e escondida... Dava graças a Merlim que todos estavam compenetrados em ficar no salão comunal se esquentando em frente à lareira ou fofocando sobre qualquer coisa... Assim teria a oportunidade perfeita de ficar sozinha.

Entrou em uma sala empoeirada qualquer sem se dar ao trabalho de acender a luz ou fechar a porta, afinal o pacote em suas mãos clamava para ser aberto e deliciado e ela mal podia esperar.

Sentou-se no batente da janela olhando para fora e reparando nas poucas pessoas que tinham coragem de enfrentar o frio lá fora, brincando de guerras de bola de neve ou fazendo esculturas no gelo.

Fechou os olhos sentindo-se maravilhada quando sentiu o primeiro quadradinho derreter em sua boca. Com certeza esse chocolate trouxa foi o melhor presente que Hermione já lhe dera, Rony deve ter achado a mesma coisa, pois havia acabado com o seu há tempos e desde então vinha rondando o de sua irmã.

Mas Gina era esperta e não gostava de repartir as suas coisas.

Mais um pequeno quadrado. A garota deu um sorriso para si mesma. Sua mãe costumava a lhe dizer que uma boa refeição pode transformar qualquer dia ruim em um dia ótimo... Gina adaptara a frase para um bom chocolate.

Não era de se admirar que ela não reparasse que alguém havia acabado de entrar na sala.

"Weasley! Cansada de ficar com os perdedores?" Uma voz arrastada havia a puxado sem dó de seus pensamentos.

"Malfoy! Cansado de ficar com seus amigos babacas?" Retruca mudando totalmente de humor.

Ela tentou esconder seu chocolate no bolso, mas Malfoy reparou.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta ele sem conter a curiosidade.

A garota dá de ombros indiferente. E então lambe os dedos de maneira simples limpando o chocolate derretido sem se importar com o que ele poderia pensar.

Mas o que ele pensou nem de longe poderia ser cogitado pela garota.

Malfoy a viu lamber os dedos de uma maneira simples, totalmente indiferente a ele. E nada, nem ninguém pareceu tão sedutor aos seus olhos.

"O que é isso?" - Repete – "Se por acaso estiver trazendo coisas ilegais à escola! Saiba que eu posso lhe tirar pontos... Ou melhor,... Expulsar você e seu irmão pobretão da escola... O que com certeza já seria um grande alívio a todos!" E então abre um sorriso de viés.

Ela revira os olhos.

"Primeiro... Não! Eu não estou trazendo nada ilegal pra escola! –Responde óbvia- E segundo! Eu apenas estou comendo o meu chocolate! Será que poderia me dar licença?".

Os olhos deles brilharam.

"Você quer que eu saia?".

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele sorri maliciosamente. E então puxa uma cadeira passando uma perna por cima do assento e sentando-se de frente para ela.

"Então eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo!".

Ela deu um suspiro resignado pegando seu chocolate e voltando sua atenção para fora da janela.

E Draco a viu comer. Isso poderia ter passado batido se fosse com outras garotas. Mas a Weasley tinha um jeito tão dela de fazer as coisas.

Ele a viu cortar mais um quadrado e o levar com seus dedos finos até a boca e fechar seus olhos instantaneamente saboreando o aerado da iguaria.

E ele apenas a olhava,

"Quer um pedaço?" Pergunta normalmente estendendo-lhe o chocolate ao reparar que ele a olhava.

"Caridade Weasley? Pensei que eram os outros que faziam isso por você!" Ela fecha a cara instantaneamente puxando a barra para longe dele.

"Espere!" Diz ele sem se conter a garota sorriu.

Ele engoliu em seco.

"É trouxa?" Indaga se rendendo.

Gina apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Chocolate suíço com amêndoas e nozes?" Ele estava rendido.

Outro aceno de cabeça da ruiva.

"Você pode me dar um?" O que? Draco Malfoy pedindo algo para uma Weasley?

"Eu não sabia que gostava de chocolate _trouxa_!" Fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

Ele dá de ombros.

"Minha mãe costumava me comprar quando era criança! –Ela levanta uma sobrancelha - Escondida do meu pai é lógico!" Completa.

A garota dá um sorriso.

"Eu nunca imaginei que estaríamos tendo uma conversa civilizada numa sala vazia e ainda por cima dividindo um chocolate trouxa, Malfoy!".

"São uma daquelas coisas imprevisíveis! Ou melhor,... Uma daquelas coisas que vão contra todos os nossos princípios!". Disse enquanto a encarava.

E então ela fez de novo. Levou seu polegar aos lábios.

Draco não sabia o que fazer. A visão da garota Weasley a sua frente era algo demais para si mesmo.

E não foi algo pensado quando ele se aproximou dela. Não foi algo pensado quando ele se aproximou seus lábios do dela. Não foi algo pensado quando eles se beijaram e Draco pode sentir todo o gosto do chocolate nos lábios dela.

Mas então ele percebeu que agir com consciência nem sempre é o melhor caminho.

"Essa é uma daquelas atitudes que vão contra aos nossos princípios?" Pergunta ela atordoada assim que se separaram.

Não houve resposta. Ela deu um leve sorriso.

"Não se preocupe! Vai ser o nosso segredinho... Assim como a história do chocolate trouxa! Ninguém precisa saber disso não é mesmo?".

Ainda o silêncio. Gina apenas se levantou e saiu da sala.

-00-

Não sabia porque aquela vontade a consumia. Ela achava que comendo o maldito chocolate à vontade de beijar o maldito Malfoy logo passaria, afinal... Não eram gostos iguais?

E então não foi pensando que ela saiu do salão comunal aquela tarde. Não foi pensando que ela caminhava sozinha pelos corredores. Não foi pensando que se viu novamente naquela sala.

E então ela percebeu que agir com consciência nem sempre é o Melhor caminho.

"Eu sabia que você viria!" Fala aquela voz que ela tanto conhecia.

A garota deu um mínimo sorriso se virando para ele.

"Nós temos assuntos inacabados!" Responde simplesmente entregando um chocolate suíço com amêndoas e nozes. "Esse pode ser o nosso segredinho!".

E não foi por consciência que ambos se beijaram novamente!

Eh issoooo!

REWIEWS!


	2. descobrindo segredos

_**Chocolate.**_

Cap. Dois. Descobrindo segredos.

"Pode ter certeza Virgínia que assim que nossos pais souberem o que você anda fazendo vai ficar de castigo por um ano!" Rony vinha caminhando ao seu lado, desviando os primeiros anistas e com um semblante assassino no rosto.

Ele estava com as orelhas vermelhas. E ela devia ter medo disso. Afinal sempre que Rony chegava a esse ponto era porque estava a beira de um ataque de nervos...

E isso era o tudo o que Ginny realmente não precisava no seu dia.

"Entenda Ronald! Vou lhe falar uma última vez! Você não tem nada haver com quem eu saio ou ando...".

"Ele é um MALFOY, Virgínia!" O ruivo havia falado alto demais, metade dos alunos que andavam pelo corredor haviam parado para escutar melhor a conversa.

O grifinório pode notar nitidamente que a menina começava a se inquietar o que era sinal de que sua paciência já estava se esgotando.

"Não me perturbe!" Falou simplesmente os olhos semicerrados numa atitude um tanto quanto Sonserina.

E então saiu sem esperar resposta. Ouvindo ao longe algo como "VOCÊ VAI SER DESERDADA!" de Rony.

-00-

"Rony descobriu sobre nós!" Foi à única coisa que ela disse assim que o viu entrar naquela sala vazia.

A tão conhecida sala vazia.

"Eu não estou com a minha cabeça a prêmio Virgínia, espero que saiba disso!" Falou indiferente, mas não foi capaz de a olhar nos olhos.

Ela não respondeu muito pelo contrário pareceu fitar o céu pela janela como se este tivesse algo muito interessante para ser visto.

"Você sabe que é necessário ruiva! Malfoy's não podem ser vistos com Weasley's! É contra os nossos princípios".

Ela o fitou demoradamente.

"Era melhor você ter ficado em silêncio!" Respondeu em um murmúrio saindo da sala logo em seguida para que ele não percebesse sua fraqueza.

-00-

A sua semana não poderia estar pior.

Há três dias que Gina e Malfoy haviam terminado e o Sonserino já estava aos agarros com uma quintanista da Corvinal... Nem feia nem Bonita na opinião de Gina, ela só não sabia responder o porque de sentir seu coração apertar toda vez que via o loiro junto da menina.

Rony havia parado de conversar com ela, e junto consigo havia levado Harry que a fitava com desaprovação todas as vezes que seus olhares se encontravam, já Hermione a repreendia em um meloso tom maternal.

A sua vida estava uma droga!

Mais nada como uma visita Hogsmeade e a loja de doces para consolar.

Parou em frente a Dedosdemel observando encantada toda aquela quantidade de doces. Abriu a porta na expectativa chegando até o balcão e esperando impaciente a velha senhora que atendia um aluno que ela não deu importância em reparar, quase sentiu seu coração pular quando a tenção da velha mulher voltou para si.

"Você tem chocolate trouxa suíço?" Perguntou rapidamente.

Sim! Ela era chocolotra!

O sorriso da senhora tornou-se bondoso.

"Oh não, não querida! Acabei de vender essas ultimas cinco barras para esse simpático rapaz aqui!" Falou enquanto apontava para o estudante.

E ela logo reconheceu.

Cabelos loiros, roupa impecavelmente arrumada, o símbolo da sonserina destacando-se em um distintivo de monitor e profundos olhos cinzas chumbo.

"Malfoy!" Responde ela com desgosto.

"Weasley!" Retruca indiferente.

A ruiva olhou da sacola com os chocolates para Malfoy repetidamente. Estava realmente tentada em pedir uma barra, mas o orgulho falou mais alto e tudo o que fez foi desviar o olhar dos dele e falar em alta e boa voz para que o mesmo escutasse.

"Espero que te de dor de barriga! " E com um sorriso de escárnio sai da loja.

-00-

O seu dia estava uma droga.

Sentada sozinha em uma mesa no três vassouras com uma xícara de chocolate quente na sua frente tudo o que conseguia pensar era na fusão de sentimentos que estava sentindo.

Estava sem as duas coisas que ela mais necessitava.

Chocolate suíço e o maldito sonserino que havia arrematado as cinco barras.

Meneou a cabeça negativamente tomando um gole de seu chocolate, ela realmente estava em situação deplorável... Era como uma alcoólatra sem sua bebida... Era como uma apaixonada sem quem se ama...

Espera! Ela não estava apaixonada pelo Malfoy! Não, Não e não!

Ok! Ela estava...

Bateu a cabeça contra o encosto da cadeira repetidamente sem se importar se estava chamando atenção ou se havia alguém parado na sua frente a olhando!

"Se auto flagelando Weasley? Não sabia que gostava de masoquismo!" Uma voz arrastada e irônica havia soado perto de si... Tão perto que havia a feito se arrepiar.

Ela abriu os olhos instantaneamente.

Malfoy a fitava num misto de divertimento e curiosidade.

"O que quer?" Perguntou um tanto ríspida.

Ele não respondeu, apenas puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se a sua frente.

"Falar com você!" Respondeu instantes depois.

"Você se esqueceu? Malfoys não podem ser vistos com Weasleys!" Ela estava odiando o fato dele ser tão perfeitamente irritante.

"Eu ignorei essa regra no momento em que resolvi sentar na sua frente Weasley!".

"E posso saber o porque?" Ela havia enfim o olhado nos olhos.

Poderia ter sido impressão mas Gina jurara ter visto Malfoy se enquietar.

"Eu queria te entregar isto!" Fala lhe estendendo uma barra de chocolate.

"Eu não preciso da sua misericórdia!" Responde os olhos brilhando por ter a barra tão perto de si.

"Mas precisa do chocolate! E eu realmente sei que você o quer!" Responde enquanto via a garota aceitar a barra sem mais delongas.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

"Ok Malfoy! Já fez a sua boa ação do dia! Você já pode dar meia volta e me deixar sozinha."

"Talvez eu não queira lhe deixar sozinha!"

"Talvez você não tenha noção do perigo! Sua cabeça está a premio não é?" Retruca enquanto se servia de um pedaço do chocolate...

"Talvez eu tenha sido estúpido o suficiente pra saber que sinto a sua falta!"

Ela engoliu em seco.

"Você não sabe o que diz!" Responde irônica.

"Mas sei o que faço..." Responde da mesma forma aproximando dos lábios de Gina e o beijando sentindo novamente o gosto de chocolate...

Porque ele era um viciado nessa iguaria... E só ele podia ter...

"Eu te amo Malfoy!" Murmura ela envergonhadamente.

Ele sorriu sincero

"Eu sou viciado em você!".

Ela retribui com um sorriso genuíno... Ela sabia que ele a amava e ele não precisava dizer isto a ela.

"Rony acabou de entrar!" Fala ela sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dele.

"Pois então eu acho que tenho que me preparar para a briga!".

E foi com essa ultima frase que ela o beija novamente. Um beijo sincero, apaixonado e conflituoso...

Pois afinal eles eram viciados.

FIM!

Yeahhh!

O fim!

Pra quem pediu uma continuação de chocolate aih estah!

QUERO REWIEWSSS!

C naum nunca mais escrevo shorts nem vo atualizar o quarto ao lado viuuuu?

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUAHA

AMO VCS!

BJOKINHAS!

LINE MALFOY


End file.
